


Hunting Love

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hunter!Reader, Love Triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N! Behind you!”  
You whirl around at the sound of Sam’s shout. Before the vampire could get too close, you behead it. It’s blood sprays, leaving warm redness on your face.   
“Thanks Sam!”  
You scan the warehouse. Dean is taking on two, Sam has three, and four more are approaching. You shoot two of the new ones with the crossbow. The dead man’s blood soaking the tips making them stumble and fall. You run at the other two with them, machete ready. swinging upwards, you behead the two on the floor, getting more blood on your clothing, and slice the third’s arm. She cries out, fangs bared. Her friend charges you a little too suddenly, knocking you to the ground. Your machete slides across the floor, out of your reach. The vampire bares his fangs in your face, trying to bite you. You brace your forearm against his neck, struggling to keep him away.   
“Dammit!”   
With your other hand, you try in vain to reach your lost machete. Just when you think you’re done for, The vampire shudders, and drops off of you. Once it’s head is away from yours, Dean cuts it off. Sam holds out his hand, and you grab it, letting him pull you up to your feet.  
“Thanks Dean.”  
“No problem, sweetheart.”  
You wipe some blood from your forehead.   
“Not that this wasn’t a party, but can we go back to the motel so I can shower now?”  
“I second that.”  
*****  
During the drive back to the motel, you feel a pain in your calf.   
“Shit.”  
Rolling up your jeans you find a long shallow gash on the back of your leg.   
“What? What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing major, Dean. I just got cut on my leg.”  
“Should we pullover to take care of it?”  
“I’ll be fine until we get back Sam, it’s not too bad. Thanks for the concern though guys.”  
Neither of them say anything, they only exchange a concerned look. You’d noticed that they’d become more protective lately, less willing to let you go on hunts, overreacting to injuries, things like that. Nothing had happened to cause this that you could tell. You hadn’t been injured badly recently, or shown weakness. You were the same you. Badass, and capable of taking care of yourself. So why were the boys being so weird?  
*****  
“I’m off to shower and change. Dinner soon?”  
“Sure. Maybe I should take a look at your leg. I want to make sure it isn’t anything serious.”  
“I’m really fine Sam. It’s just a little cut. I’ll shower and bandage it myself.”  
“What if some vampire blood got into it? We can’t have you turning. Just let us look at it, please?”  
“Ugh, fine. But only because you said please Dean. Just let me shower first.”  
You go inside your room, puzzling about their weird behavior. What you don’t know is that Sam and Dean have both realized a very important thing in the last few weeks. They’re both in love with you.


	2. Chapter 2

You’re right. Your leg is fine, nothing life threatening, or even vampiric. Sam and Dean were being overprotective again.  
“Ugh, you two are smothering me with your love. I’m fine okay?”  
You can’t help but notice that they both flush at the word love.  
“I saw a bar on the drive over here, can we check it out?”  
Dean stands, grabbing his leather jacket.   
“That is the best idea you have had today sweetheart.”  
The three of you walk together to the lit up building a block away. The bar is small and crowded. Crappy music flows from hidden speakers. You can feel all the women already staring at Sam and Dean. Damn Winchester genes.   
Only an hour in and you regret suggesting the trip. Dean’s flirting with some girl with a really annoying laugh. You know you shouldn’t be jealous, you have no claim to the older Winchester. That didn’t stop the sick feeling in your stomach from bubbling up. So you continued to nurse your beer, feeling forlorn.   
“Hey, you okay?”  
Just like always, Sam arrived at the exact right moment to save the day.  
“Yes. No. I don’t really know.”  
“Do want to talk about it?”  
You cast a glance in Dean’s direction. The girl is practically sitting on his lap at this point. He’s smiling charmingly like usual. You grit your teeth.  
“No.”  
“Okay, then let’s play our game.”  
You smile softly, thankful for how kind Sam is.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay….the guy by the pool table in the red shirt.”  
You study the man for a minute before formulating your answer.   
“He’s a CIA agent.”  
“Oh? Explain.”  
“He has really good posture, and seems like the kind of guy who wears a lot of suits. He’s barely touched his drink which leads me to believe he’s on a job of some kind. Oh, no. He’s looking over here! He’s found me out Sammy!”  
You fake distress, grabbing at his arm, making him laugh. You love making him laugh.   
“Okay...your tur-”  
That awful laugh cuts you off. The sound, combined with the sight of Dean flirting with her make you cringe, stomach tying into knots. Sam follows your gaze, finding the source of your discomfort. His face immediately hardens and you can see the muscles in his jaw clench. He always looks unfairly attractive when he’s mad. Where the hell did that thought come from!?   
“Y/N, Dean is an idiot. If he thinks that she’s worth flirting with over you, then he really is stupid.”  
“Thanks, Sam.”  
You give him a weak smile, covering his larger hand in yours. He swallows, looking at you nervously.   
“Y/N, there’s um, something I’ve wanting to tell you. Y/N, I-”  
That goddamn laugh interrupts him. You turn a glare in her direction, and instantly regret it. Her lips are attached to Dean’s. You put your drink down louder than you want to. Dean’s beautiful green eyes lock with yours. You try to contain tears as you quickly leave the bar. Why are you even crying? It’s so stupid. It’s weak. You’re not weak. Sam shoots a death stare at his brother before following you into the night’s chill. Your exit caused you to miss the look on Dean’s face as he pushed the woman away from him. It was a mix of anger, longing, and regret. He grabs his jacket, following Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

You reached the motel room first, slamming the door behind you. You plopped down on the bed, tears slowly rolling down your cheeks. The wallpaper on the walls around you made you more sad somehow. It was faded red, and you could tell it used to be bright and cheery. More tears joined the ones already dripping on your shirt. Dammit, you were stronger than this! You sniffled, wiping away the tears. You heard a soft knock on the door.  
“Are you okay? Can I come in?”  
It warmed your heart a bit to hear the compassion in Sam’s voice.  
“Okay.”  
He opened the door slowly, but the minute he saw your tear-stained face, he was by your side. He wrapped his strong arms around you in a tight hug. You relaxed into the embrace, wrapping you arms around him and hugging back.   
“Thanks Sam.”  
“For what?”  
“You’re always here for me when I need you. I can never thank you enough for that.”  
You felt him take a shaky breath, pulling away from you. Eyes serious, he gripped your shoulders.  
“Y/N, I-there’s something, um, I need to tell you.”  
“Okay?”  
“I love you. And I know you like Dean, and that just made me not want to say anything, but I love you. I really do. You...you’re so important to me and I needed to tell you. If you don’t feel the same I underst-”  
Not thinking, just acting, you grabbed his collar, crashing his lips to your own. He didn’t hesitate in kissing you back, hand moving to the back of your head. You felt a spark between the two of you all of a sudden. Why had you never considered Sam before? Once you thought about it, a mix of emotions flooded you. You like Sam. Really like him. You might love him. You like kissing him. But you’re guilty. You still like Dean. You might love him too. What fresh hell have you gotten yourself into now Y/N? Conflicted by your swirling thoughts, you pulled away from Sam.   
“I-I...need some air. You didn’t do anything wrong, I just-”  
“It’s okay.”  
You nodded at him, grateful for his understanding. You quickly exited the room, feeling the cool air of the night hit you once again. Just as luck would have it however, you came face-to-face with Dean.   
“Why aren’t you at the bar? You looked like you were having fun.”  
Your voice came out more aggressive than you intended.  
“I wasn’t. Listen, Y/N-”  
“Dean, I just want to be alone right now.”  
“No. Listen to me. Please?”  
You sighed, giving in to the pleading look in his eyes.  
“Fine.”  
“Okay. I love you. I know that shouldn’t just spring this on you now, especially with how I’ve been acting lately. But it took seeing you get hurt on that werewolf hunt for me to see that I do. I love you. And I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep hooking up to replace you. I just...I’m no good at words.”  
He gestured in a frustrated way, before you saw a determination set in his eyes. In one quick motion, his lips were on yours. You kissed back.   
Well shit.


	4. Chapter 4

You pulled away from Dean, your hands resting on his strong chest.   
“Dean, we can’t-”  
He looks confused and slightly hurt.  
“What? Why?”  
“You were just-and Sam and I-”  
Just then, Sam come out of the motel room.  
“Y/N? Are you oka-Dean?”  
You move away from Dean quickly, hands falling at your sides. You try your best not to look guilty. Why should you be? It was just a kiss? Right? No. it was more than that. For both of them.   
“Y/N and I were kind of in the middle of something, here Sam.”  
You can feel the tension in the air. Dean is annoyed at Sam, Sam is putting the pieces together and getting angry.   
“What? What were you in the middle of, Dean?”  
You cut in, worried about what might happen if Dean answers.   
“Nothing. Can we-can I-I’m tired. I want to got bed.”  
You can see Sam’s jaw clench, his eyes serious.   
“No. What were you doing?”  
“Something I should have done a long time ago.”  
Dean takes your hand, turning you so that you’re looking at him.   
“I love you Y/N.”  
“Dean, I-”  
Before you can finish, Sam punches his brother in the jaw.   
“What the hell man?!”  
“You don’t get to do this Dean!”  
“Do what, Sam?”  
“You go from flirting with some chick in a bar to confessing your love for Y/N? I’ve been the one who’s been there for her! I’m the one who comforted her when she was upset about you sleeping with random women! So you don’t get to do this! Not this time.”  
You can see the anger set behind dean’s eyes. He punches sam right back.   
“Do you have any idea how much I’ve sacrificed for you, Sam?! Do you?”  
“STOP IT!!!! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!”  
Both of them freeze, looking at you.   
“Stop fighting. Right now. I’m not worth it. Please.”  
“Who do you want? Me or him?”  
“It’s not that easy, I can’t just-”  
“Y/N.”  
“NO! I can’t...do this right now. I need...I need to take a walk. I’ll be back later. Please, don’t hurt each other.”  
You turn around, walking as fast as you can down the street. When you reach the end of the street, you turn the corner. Suddenly, all the streetlights explode. Your hunter instincts kick in, making you reach for your gun. One problem, it’s sitting on the bedside table at the motel.   
“Hello Dove.”  
“Crowley.”  
“It’s good to see you too Darling.”  
“I’m not your darling.”  
“So I’ve heard. There have been some rumors going around, that you have a certain moose and squirrel fighting over you.”  
“What do want Crowley?”  
“Oh, you know, just….bait.”  
Pain explodes on the back of your head and everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

You wake up with a start, a throbbing pain in the back of your head. As you suddenly remember the series of events that got you here, you try to get up. The only problem is the thick ropes tying you to the chair. Dammit. You scan your surroundings, looking for anything of use. There’s a metal door directly in front of you, and a grubby table off to your left. Roughly a dozen different sharp metal objects lie there. Great, you’re going to be tortured. That’s just wonderful.   
“Good morning Dove. Sleep well?”  
“Go fuck yourself Crowley.”  
“Oh, now that’s no way to talk to one of your besties.”  
“Bestie? You need to learn what that word means. Why do you need bait anyway?”  
“I’m the King of Hell.”  
You sigh, regretting practically every decision you’ve ever made. Crowley moves over to the table, inspecting the various weapons.   
“Let’s get started then shall we?”  
****  
“Where is she?”  
“I don’t know Dean.”  
“She should have come back by now. Or at least called.”  
“Well, what should we do?”  
“I don’t know!”  
“Call her?”  
“But what if she’s still mad?”  
“What is she’s in danger.”  
“Fair enough.”  
“Wait.”  
“What?”  
“Who should call her?”  
“What if we both do.”  
They both seem to reach an agreement, Sam pulling out his phone first. It rings six times before someone picks up. However, the voice on the other line isn’t the one they’re expecting.   
“Hello Moose.”  
“Crowley.”  
“Where is Y/N you son of a bitch.”  
“She’s right here. Do you want to say hi?”  
They hear the sound of a door opening, followed by your screams. It’s all that Sam can do not to throw the phone across the room.   
“She’s a bit busy at the moment. Can I take a message?”  
“We will find you.”  
“Good.”  
With that, the line goes dead.


	6. Chapter 6

You never thought you would hate a face so much. Turns out, when the same one is associated with your torture for what feels like days, you can. The demon seems to be having a good old time carving “pretty pictures” into your skin. She was often humming unrecognizable tunes underneath your screams. You had no idea what the hell they want from you. Just your pain and suffering it would seem. And you had nearly begun to trust that bastard Crowley too. You’re finally able to take advantage of the little time your tormentor has her back turned. Maneuvering as best you can with your wrists bound, you slip the rope over a jagged piece of metal. You begin to rub the rope against the metal, slowly fraying the material, bit by bit. Within ten minutes, the rope breaks. Your previous exhaustion now replaced with adrenaline, you wait, muscles tensed, prepared for the right opportunity. She makes the mistake of turning completely around, checking outside the door. Before you could say “assbutt” you grab a knife from the table in case you need to fight, and exorcise her as fast as you can.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”  
She throws her head back, the black smoke escaping back to Hell. The vessel falls to the ground, unconscious. You check for a pulse, sighing a breath of relief when you find it. As quickly and quietly as you can, you limp out the door, searching for an exit. You hear a loud crash behind you, followed by a door opening. Despite your various wounds protesting, you duck behind a doorway.   
“Where the hell is he keeping her?”  
“How would I know?”  
“We don’t have time to check every room…”  
You’d know those voices anywhere. You stagger out of your corner, exhaustion and relief filling your system.   
“Sam, Dean! You came…”  
“Of course we came sweetheart.”  
“We always come for you, but it looks like you were on your way to find us.”  
You smile weakly, swaying in place.  
“I think I may have lost more blood than I thought…”  
Both boys rush forward to grab you before you hit the ground. Sam gets there first, scooping you up in his arms.   
“I’m...fine...just...tired….”  
The last thing you see is the concerned faces of those you care about most, as everything fades to black.


	7. Chapter 7

“I should talk to her first.”  
“What? No! Why you and not me?”  
“I’m her best friend, Dean.”  
“She has a crush on me!”  
“She has feelings for both of you idjits. You two squabbling is gonna wake the poor girl up. Go...do something. Just don’t stand around, it’s drivin’ me crazy.”  
Eyes opening slowly, you’re greeted with the welcome and familiar sight of Bobby Singer, wiping your forehead with a cool cloth. As you blink blearily into consciousness, a dull ache spreads through your limbs.   
“Good mornin’ sleepin beauty. How are ya feelin?”  
“Like death..but not dead.”  
“That’s always a good sign.”  
“Where are the boys? Are they okay?”  
“They’re fine. I just sent them out. Their fidgeting was drivin me up a wall.”  
“Oh. Okay. Listen, Bobby, I think I’d better go…  
“What the hell are you talking about? You’re on the mend!”  
“It’s not that bad.”  
You sit up, biting back a yell of pain.  
“See?”  
Bobby gives you his best disbelieving father face.   
“Uh huh. Why exactly do you need to leave so quickly?”  
“I think I messed things up with Sam and Dean. Like, really messed things up. I think it’d be best if I hunt by myself...or at least take some time to think.”  
“About what?”  
“You know! Those eyes of yours don’t miss much. You know that my feelings are ruining their relationship.”  
“Y/N. Those two have been through a lot. I don’t think-”  
“Exactly. The straw that broke the camel’s back. I can’t risk that, Bobby. I just-I just need some time okay?”  
“Fine. You know I can’t stop you. Just know that I think you’re being stupid.”  
You laugh despite the pain.  
“I appreciate the honesty.”  
He helps you to your feet, and into your shoes and jacket.   
“I’m going to stay a motel nearby okay? If they ask, just tell them I think they’re better off without me.”  
“They’ll try an find you, ya know.”  
“Then...tell them I need time to think? I owe you, Bobby.”  
You kiss him lightly on the cheek before hobbling over to the car he’s letting you borrow.   
****  
You lay down on the motel bed carefully, aching and tired. You already shut off your phone to eliminate any possible distraction. Maybe leaving wasn’t a good idea? No, it was. You need to figure out if you love Dean or Sam. Do you love both of them? Either of them? You need someone with a clear head to talk to.  
“Cas? Hey...it’s me...can we talk?”   
With that well known whoosh, your angelic friend sits on the end of your bed.   
“Hello Y/N. What is it you want to talk about?”  
“Love.”  
“I do not think I’m much help-”  
“Well, I need a logical standpoint on it please.”  
“Alright.”  
You fill him in on everything. How you’d been crushing on Dean, but when Sam kissed you things changed. About saving yourself from Crowley’s minions. Coming to the motel for some alone time.  
“So? What should I do?”  
“Do you know if you love either of them?”  
“I don’t know? I think I love both of them...I’m..not sure…”  
“Well, is there one that you know you want to be with? You care about him so much that it wouldn’t feel right being without them? Your ‘other half’ as they say.”  
At those words you sit up. You know what you have to do.


	8. 8S

You know what you have to do. After hugging and thanking Cas, you gather your things and leave the motel room. You drive Bobby’s car back to his house as quick as you can without breaking the law. He opens the door but doesn’t try to talk to you. He can see the pure determination set in your features. You find both Winchesters sitting in the living room. Dean on the couch, and Sam at the table. They both bolt upright when they see you.   
“Y/N-”  
“I made a decision.”  
You see mix of hope, fear, and disappointment in both their eyes.   
“I want to be with Sam. I’m sorry Dean.”  
“It’s okay...I think I knew this would happen. I’ll give you two some space…”  
“Sam, you’ve been here for me forever. When you kissed me...I realized that I-I love you Sam. I always have. I liked Dean because...I thought you’d never like me and well...he was the closest thing to you.”  
He moves over to you, taking your hands in his.   
“I love you too, Y/N.”  
You reach up, pulling him down and kissing him softly. In that moment you knew, everything was right.


	9. 8D

You know what you have to do. After hugging and thanking Cas, you gather your things and leave the motel room. You drive Bobby’s car back to his house as quick as you can without breaking the law. He opens the door but doesn’t try to talk to you. He can see the pure determination set in your features. You find both Winchesters sitting in the living room. Dean on the couch, and Sam at the table. They both bolt upright when they see you.   
“Y/N-”  
“I made a decision.”  
You see mix of hope, fear, and disappointment in both their eyes.   
“I want to be with Dean…”  
Sam’s broad shoulders slump while Dean grins.   
“I’ve been in love with you for so long, Dean. When you said you loved me...I think I knew. I don’t want anything else. Sam, I-I’m sorry.”  
He gives you a sad smile.   
“It’s okay. I think I knew this was going to happen.”  
“We’re still best friends right? I don’t want to lose our friendship because of this.”  
“Yeah. It just...might be weird for me for as bit. Look, I gonna give you too some space…”  
He walks out of the room, leaving the room in apprehensive silence. Neither of you move or speak for a few seconds. In a blur of plaid and denim, he crosses the small space between you and captures your lips with his. You wind your arms around his neck and kiss back, his hands on your hips. You pull away when you need to breath, resting your forehead on his. In that moment you knew, everything was right.


End file.
